DM Followthrough
by Firewalker711
Summary: You know in the beginning, Gru would try to avoid correcting the girls as little as possible. But eventually it catches up to him, especially with Edith! In the movie she is such a handful, and gets into everything. Especially in the lab! So you know this would be inevitable! And it's highly unlikely that Gru would strike the girls. But, being a genius, he'd do just that!
1. Chapter 1

**Three months after the girls moved in. . . **

After having lunch, Gru was in the process of cleaning up the kitchen, when he caught sight of Edith running into her room and slamming the door. Used to the girls racing back and forth through the house, he paid it no mind. That is. . .until his phone started ringing in his pocket. Quickly taking out, he flipped it open. "Yes?"  
"_Gruuuuu_!" Nephario's voice hollered so loud, that he jerked the phone away from his ear.  
"What?!" he muttered, glaring at the phone with aggravation.  
"We have a situation! Get down here _now_!"

Within a matter of minutes, Gru, Margo, and Agnes, quickly arrived to a lab full of white smoke. That's when he noticed sulfuric looking burns all over the equipment and walls. He could hear it sizzling as the chemicals continued to corrode making black streaks all the way to the floor! Before Gru had a chance to say anything, Nephario pointed to the two girls and shouted, "Don't let them in here! It isn't safe! And they've already caused enough trouble!"  
Immediately catching on, Gru's eyes rolled up, then gradually shifted down to Margo. "Gurls. . .Would you mind going back up please. . ."  
"I know. . .we're gone. . ." Margo said, taking her little sister by the hand. "Come on, Agnes. Dr. N. is in a bad mood. . ."  
"He's always in a bad mood. . ." Agnes whined, as they began to walk away.

Grinning at them, Gru watched as Nephario glared toward them full of disgust. It wasn't until he looked back, that Gru actually noticed him trembling with anger!  
"Look at this!" he shouted, wildly flinging his arms up in the air. "In all my years as a scientist, this is the _worst_ disaster I've ever had to deal with!" he snapped, wildly pointing at the mess. "It's going to take me forever to clean and repair the damages! Which will be _expensive_!"  
Trying to be rational, Gru quickly threw a hand up in the air. "Now look. . . You need to calm down a before you borst a_vessel_ in your head! Now tell me, what happened?"  
"Not what! But, I'll give you a _who_. . .Edith!"  
Suddenly recalling when she ran to her room, Gru closed his eyes and tensely mumbled, "Oh, boy. . .What did she do dis time?"  
"She's been tampering with my serums again! Only this time she mixed two toxic compounds, which caused the explosion!"  
"_Explosion_?!" Gru mouthed out, suddenly overwhelmed with worry. "Was she hurt?"  
"She would have been if Mark hadn't pulled her away. . ." Nephario yelled, as the blackened, scuffed-up minion awkwardly stepped in front of him. For a minute Gru was taken back over his burned up appearance. So much so that he actually knelt down in front of him. "Mark! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
"No. . .no. . .Ok. . ." Mark said reassuringly.  
Not convinced, Gru quickly reached for one of his arms. "Here. . .let me see. . ."  
Very carefully he turned his stained up, yellow arm from one side to the other. Stunned to find that there were no burn marks whatsoever! "Dis is amazing. . ." he muttered, looking at Nephario over his shoulder. "Pat yourself in de back, Doc. Cause eet looks like the resilient DNA profile you made for de little guys is actually wurking! He doesn't have a single mark on him!" Looking at Mark, Gru smiled and nodded. "Way to go, boy. Edith is very lucky because of you."  
"Yeah, this time. . .But what about next time! And the next. . ._and the next_!" Nepherio snapped, as Gru heavily sighed, then stood to his feet. "We've told that girl repeatedly not to dabble with our experiments, and this time she's gone _too far_! You've got to do something!" He angrily demanded.  
"I know. . .I _know_!" Gru moaned with exasperation. "But de question is- _what_?"  
"How about giving her a good swat on her _backside_!"  
Mouth falling open, Gru huffed and said, "No! I could never strike de gurls!"  
Almost insulted, Nuphario flung a hand on his hip. "Oh, really?! Well then you'd better do something drastic Gru, and get her where it hurts!"  
Messaging his temples, Gru stood there deep in thought. Then suddenly his eyes opened, then narrowed from an occurring thought. It had him looking down at Nephario with a very firm expression. "I know exactly what to do. Come with me." he ordered, as they briskly headed for the girls room.

By then Margo and Agnes had found Edith, who had frantically changed her clothes, and was desperately trying to hide them somewhere. "Edith. . .what in the world did you do?! And what happened to your cap?"  
"Nothing! Just mind your beewax!" she snapped, roughly pulling it off her head.  
Standing right outside the girls room, Gru turned to Nephario and hissed through his teeth. "Let me handle dis!"  
"Umm, hmm. With _minimal_ results. . ." he irritably muttered under his breath.

In that second Gru opened the bedroom door just in time to see Edith tuck something away on the shelf. Catching her deception, Gru and Dr. Nephario both walked in as she bounced on her bed. "  
Hows eet going, Edith. . ." Gru mimed rather sarcastically.  
"Fine. . . Why you ask?"  
"Oh, curiosity. . .Cause I was wondering. . .What you just hid, dere?"  
"N-nothin. . ." she stammered, trying to play innocent. Seeing right through it, Grus eyes narrowed. "Noting, huh?" he mimed, now reaching forward until he was tussling up her blond hair. "Where's your _hat_?" Swallowing hard, she quickly replied,  
"Didn't feel like wearing it. . .that's all. . ."  
"Oh really?" Gru mimed. "Well, dats a furst. Hmmm. . .Well, maybe I should _wash_ it. Eet needs it anyhow!"  
"No. . ." she pled, as he quickly went straight to the shelf. Roughly he began pushing toys and dolls aside until he found what he was looking for. Being her pink wool cap. Only. . .it was covered with the same black marks that were all over the lab, walls, and Mark! When he held it up to the light, it looked like pink swiss cheese! Through Margos surprised gasp, Gru immediately turned angry.  
"_What_?! Look at dis, gurl! Dis could've been your skin!"  
Now trapped, Edith began to nervously fidget. "I know. But I was just trying to. . ."  
"Nephario told me what you deed!" Gru angrily cut off. "You mixed de chemicals, and nearly burned down de lab!" By way Ediths head dropped, Gru knew there was no way she could deny it now, which only made him madder. "How could you do dis?! Do you realize what would've happened if Mark didn't save you?! You put _him_ in danger too! Deed you ever think about dat?!" Now he stopped, when he saw the hurt looks on Margo and Agnese's faces. Desperately trying to control his temper, Gru blew out an angry sigh. He then glared down at Edith who looked scared to death. "Dats it, then. You leave me no choice. . ." That's when his angry gaze darted to her back pocket. "Give me de game. . ."  
Now her breath sharply sucked in with horror. "What?!"  
"I said. . .give me de game. . ._now_!" he demanded, the clip of anger more evident in his voice. By the devastated look on Edith's face, he just as well have spanked her! For deep down, Gru knew how much this really meant to her.

He could remember when the girls were just settling in, one of the first things Edith asked him for, was a cat. And although he hated cats with a passion, his truthful excuse was that that Kyle would have it for lunch!  
So to satisfy Edith, he bought her a _Gigapet_, a handheld game where she had to raise, feed and nurture a virtual pet. . .Her choice, being a kitty! She carried the game in her pocket always, sure not to miss a single meal, or brushing. And in some ways, Gru thought it was great. It was teaching her responsibilities. And not to mention, that was better than the real thing! He knew how much she adored it. And now. . . Sadly enough, it was about to be used against her. "Well? Come on!" he angrily ordered.  
Knowing he meant business, Edith slowly reached in her back pocket until she pulled it out. As she placed it in his hand, Gru firmly glared down at her.  
"You may _not_ play dis for a month!" he sharply announced, as she let out a horrified gasp.  
"But. . .but. . . my kitten will die. . ."  
"Dat's too bad! Better it, dan _you_! Maybe dis will teach you not to touch tings that don't belong to you!" As her head sank low and the tears began to surface, Gru could feel himself wanting to go to her. Yet. . .he knew for the moment, that he had to remain firm. Glaring straight ahead, he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
Once in the hallway, his head sank as low as Ediths. "Ohhhh. . ." he moaned under his breath. At the same time, Dr. Nephario was very pleased.  
"Good for you, Gru. . ." Nephario said, as he sadly looked at him. "It's about time you stood your ground. . ."Anquished, Gru rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. . .But I feel terrible. . .I was hoping it would never come to dis. . ."  
"Well welcome to parenthood, cause this is what it's all about. _Disaster_!" He sarcastically chuckled, as Gru gave him an irritated glance. "And to think you gave up being a super villain for _this_?" Having about enough, Gru sharply replied,  
"Yeah, I know. . .you remind me all de time! I know you've never wanted de gurls here from de beginning. _Especially_Edith! So dis should make you real happy!"  
By the time Gru walked way from him, Nephario had the same hurt look as Edith. One that he also chose to ignore!

As he slowly walked to the living room, Gru felt a little hand grab onto his. Looking down at the upset expression on Agnese's face, he immediately bent over and scooped her up into his arms. Hugging her he whispered,  
"I'm sorry you had to see dat. . ."  
At the same time he felt another tug on his arm. Knowing it was Margo, Gru found her a little harder to face. That is until she said, "Dad. . .don't apologize. I think you handled it very well. . ."  
Although still upset, Gru found himself somewhat amused by her grownup behavior. "Oh, really?"  
"Uh, _yeah_. I've known my sister longer than you. . .And she can be very hardheaded. She deserved what she got. . ." Giving her an artful grin, Gru replied,  
"Uh-hmm. . .Easy for you to say cause you're not de one paying de penalty!"  
"That's right. And I won't, either. Cause I'm not gonna do anything to make you mad." Unable to help himself, chuckled and shook his head. Oh, Margo. . .so wise beyond her years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later on that day. . . **

"Oh, _guuurls_. . ." Gru hollered from the middle of the hallway. "Who wants ice creeeam?"  
"Ooooh, _mee_!" Agnes chirped, flying out of the living room.  
"I do, I do. . ." Margo said, coming out of the kitchen. At the same time, Gru heard the doorbell chime and sighed heavily. Slowly trudging to the door, he looked the peephole to find his mother standing on the doorstep. As if things couldn't get any worse!  
"_Ohhhhhh_. . ." he moaned, hitting his forehead against the door with a heavy thud. Shaking his head, Gru put on his normal façade, and slowly turned the lock.  
"_Mom_. . ." he said, with fake enthusiasm. "What a nice surprise. . ." Reading her son like a book, she said, "Ya. . .I can_feel_ eet. . .Did I come at a bad time?"  
"No. . .No. . ." he said, trying to cover his tracks. "Actually. . .I was just getting de gurls ready for ice cream. Would you like to come?" He asked, secretly hoping she'd decline and just wait there. But to his surprise, she shrugged and said, "_Ehh_. . .Why not. . .I have noting better to do. . ."  
Inwardly scowling, Gru turned and began walking ahead of her.  
"_Wonderful_. . ." he mumbled under his breath. _(Ya gotta love these two!) _  
By then Margo and Agnes met up with them, much to their delight to find Gru's mom waiting for them. "Hey Gram!" Margo said, giving her a little hug.  
"_Graaaaam_!" Agnes said, hugging at her hip. Almost immediately she cooed,  
"Hellooo, my leetle pumkins. . ." Inwardly annoyed over how openly she showed her affections, Gru looked down at Margo and asked,  
"Where's your sister?" Giving him one of her looks, she pointed toward the bedroom and mocked,  
"Where else would she be?"

The whole group followed Gru to the room, as he silently opened the door. There he found Edith sitting at a small table with Dave, playing checkers. Trying to be as casual as possible, Gru cautiously approached her.  
"Edith. . .Didn't you hear me out dere? I said we were going for ice cream."  
Not even looking from the board, she muttered, "I know. . .But I don't want any. . ."  
"Why? Are you _sick _or something?" Gru asked, trying to make light of what was really wrong. But by the way Edith scowled at him out the corner of her eye, Gru knew she was on to him.  
"No. . .I just don't feel like it." she said, roughly moving her red checker across the board. Leaning back in her chair, she stubbornly folded her arms. "I just wanna stay home. . ."

Although hurt by her defiant streak, something slowly occurred to Gru that hadn't before. Eyes slowly narrowing, he walked across the room and reached up on the top shelf until he pulled down her game. Before she realized it, he had already shoved it in the pocket of his jacket.  
"Well den. . .I guess I'll just keep _dis_ for safe keeping!"  
By the way her eyes widened, Gru knew that was indeed her motive! Letting out an angry grunt, Edith slammed the board shut, startling Dave, and sending checkers flying in every direction. After she jumped up and ran out the room. Rather perplexed, Gru scoffed and looked down at Margo.  
"Was dat a _tantrum_ she just had?!"  
Grinning, Margo chuckled and replied, "Yup. . ." Actually baffled over this activity, Grus mother gave him a rather surprised glance.  
"What's dis? Dissension in de ranks?" Scowling, Gru sighed with frustration.  
"Yeah. . .You might say dat. . ." Looking down at the startled minion, Gru gently asked,  
"Would you mind keeping an eye on her, please?"  
Very compliant, Dave smiled and nodded. "K!"  
Thereafter, Gru turned and began quickly walking toward the entrance.  
"Come on, mom. I'll tell you on the way. . ."

All the way to the ice cream shop Gru explained the whole scenario to her. And by the way she silently listened, he assumed that she was thinking the worst about him. As usual. Once they placed their orders and settled down into a booth, Gru handed Agnes and Margo a fist full of quarters, for them to play the video games. This left him alone with his mother, not sure he wanted to hear her take of the situation.  
Feeling her heavy look upon him, Gru sighed heavily and fiddled with the straw in his shake. That's when he heard her say,  
"Well. . .I've got to hand it to you, son. Eets about time you laid down de law, and put de _fear _into dem. . ."  
Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Gru folded his arms with aggravation. "_Mom_! I feel bad enough as it is! Don't make me feel wurse!"  
Realizing he was truly upset, she shook her head and said,  
"No. . .no. . .no, son. I don't mean dat in a bad way. You're gurls need to have dat fear of respect. And dat comes from discaplining dem. You done de right thing. . ."  
For a minute, Gru was so shocked that he could only gape at his mother with disbelief.  
"I deed?" Giving him a tiny smile, she nodded,  
"Of course. . ." Although appreciative of the rare support, Gru was still in doubt.  
"But I was so mad at her, mom. . ."  
"And wit good reason. . . Dat leetle gurl could've been seriously hurt. You had a right to blow off steam. . ."  
"But now she's ignoring me. . .She hasn't spoken to me all day!" Sighing with frustration, his mother shook her head.  
"_Ehh_! You're her parent. She'll get over it. _You_ did. . ."  
Ignoring the way his head skeptically cocked at her, Grus mom raised her spoon at him. "But even when tings do calm down, just make sure dat you still _followthrough_ with de punishment. . .Otherwise, she won't believe you. . .and next time it could be much, much wurse."

Actually appreciative of his mothers advice, Gru calmed down enough to face round two with his middle child. He found her alone, sitting on the sofa in the livingroom.  
From what he could make out, she was busy coloring some pictures in her coloring book. Inhaling a deep breath, Gru stepped in just enough for her to notice.  
"Hello squrt. . .I um. . .brought you back some ice cream. Strawberry. . .I know eet's your favorite." he stressed, as she continued to color a little harder. This had Gru edging a little closer, now disturbed when he saw that she was coloring a picture of a kitten!  
Unable to take much more, he sighed heavily and said,  
"Look, Edith. . .I know dis punishment isn't easy. I know it isn't for me, but I'm steeking to it!" He firmly proclaimed. This had Edith dropping the crayon on her coloring book. After, she looked away from him and folded her arms.  
Beginning to grow frustrated, Gru nodded, "Yeah. . .and I'm sure you'll probably be mad at me forever! But. . .if I didn't. . _love_ you so much, I wouldn't be doing anything at all!"  
For a minute it was as though hearing that word from Gru softened her up. Putting her head down, Edith timidly whispered, "I know. . ." .  
Overwhelmed that she was finally talking to him, Gru quickly down sat next to her on the sofa.  
"Then _why_, Edith? Why did you do it when you know Nephario, and myself told you over and over. . .not to touch?"  
Giving him an innocent shrug, she sadly replied, "Cause. . .I saw him mixing the stuff. . and he made it look so easy. So I really thought I could try. . ."  
"_Edith_. . ." Gru cut off with a heavy sigh. "Dat stuff down dere is not pretend! It's reeal, and eet's dangerous! Do you realize if dat serum would've blown up in your face, you could've been blinded, borned, or even killed?" As tears began to well up in her blue eyes, Gru shook his head and said, "And I never would've forgiven myself. . ."  
Sniffling, Edith threw her arms around his neck and began to cry. "I'm sorry. . .I'm so sorry. . ."  
Trying not to get too choked up, Gru roughly cleared his throat. "Shh. . .now. Eet's alright." He whispered, giving her a tight squeeze. " I'm sorry I yelled at you, too. But. . .I want you to promise me something. . ." This had Edith pulling away until he was looking into his eyes.  
"What?"  
"Promise me dat. . . you'll never do eet again. . ."  
"I promise. . ." she replied, a little too eagerly. This had Gru's gaze turning rather obstinate.  
"No, Edith. I mean it. Because if you do, I'll ban you from ever going into de lab again." Now he watched as she thought about it for a minute, then sadly whispered,  
"Doesn't matter. I know Dr. N doesn't like me anyways."  
Feeling his heart sink, Gru found himself at a loss over the truth of her words. It was pretty sad when a seven year old could sense things like that. Thinking hard on it for a moment, he looked at her and said. "Well. . .Eet might seem dat way. . .But would you like to correct dat?" Now he saw a glimmer of hope flash in her gaze, then a little nod. This made Gru smile. . .for he knew his old friends weak spots. . .

** Moments later, in the lab. . . **

At the research table, Dr. Nephario had completely disassembled one of the computer mainframes in an attempt to clean off more of the acidic sludge. Looking down at Mark he muttered,  
"Hand me over that scrub brush, will ya?"  
"K. . ." he chirped, reaching in the box. That's when he noticed Gru and Edith come up from behind, and began tugging on Nephario's lab jacket. "_What_?! What is it?"  
He fussed, turning around until he found himself confronted with the two of them.  
If seeing Edith was one thing, facing Gru after what happened, certainly was. Yet Edith seemed to distract his sad thoughts as she walked up to him, holding a small pint sized container in her hands.  
"Here ya go. . ." she nervously whispered. Setting the toothbrush down, he asked,  
"What's this?"  
"Ice cream. . ." she said, as he took it from her. "It's patashi. . .um. .pastachi. . ."  
"_Pistachio_. . ." Nephario corrected, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Uh, yeah. . .whatever. . .but Gru said you liked it?"  
"Actually. . .it's my favorite." He replied, noticing the sober look on Gru's face.  
"Thank you, kindly. . ." he stressed, more to him. Thereafter he set it down, picked up the toothbrush and began working again. This had Edith beginning to fidget a little, until she was standing on the side of him. "I. . um. . . I'm sorry for messing up your lab. . ." she wheedled, as the scrubbing slowed down a little bit. "I guess. . .I was just. . .trying to be like you. . ."  
Now, the scrubbing stopped altogether. By the way Nephario's head drooped, Gru could tell he was as touched as he was. He never expected Edith to say something like that. Timidly she kicked the leg of the table, and said, "But. . .I won't touch anymore. I promise." Frozen, Nephario watched as she turned away from him. Just as she began to walk off, he found himself turning around.  
Roughly he cleared his throat. "Edith. . ." he called out, as she sadly looked over her shoulder. "Once I get this infernal mess cleaned up, I'll be starting on a very important experiment. . .One that's top secret." Stiffening, he put his hands behind his back and said, "And I reckon I'll be needin an assistant. . ."  
For a minute, Gru found himself just as stunned as she was, watching as she gaped at him with disbelief. "Really?" Now for the first time, an actual smile spread over Nephario's face, and he nodded. "_Really_, child. . .But you must promise. . ."  
"I do! I promise I won't touch anything without your permission!" She excitedly chirped. "Thank you. . .thank you so much!"  
"Well, den. . .I guess dat means you're going to need an assistant too. . ." Gru replied out of nowhere. Looking down at Mark, he asked,  
"Are you up for de job? With a _raise_, of course. . ." Breath sucking in, a huge grin crept over his face as he and Edith gaped at each other with delight. Then before Gru knew what was happening, Mark latched onto his leg, hugging it in a frenzy.  
"_Whoo-hoo_!" he hollered, bouncing up and down.  
"Alright! Alright!" Gru chuckled, trying to keep his balance. Letting go, he then took off running to the other minions. Glancing toward Nephario, Gru he playfully shrugged and said, "I was gonna give him one, anyways. . ."  
"This is so cool! I gotta tell Margo! _I wanna rub her nose in it_!" Edith exclaimed, as she also took off out the lab. "Later!"

_**Revision**__. . ._  
This finally left the two friends alone, for the first time since the dispute. Unable to take much more, Gru muttered. . ."Look. . I-"  
"No. . .No. . ." Nephario cut off, holding a hand up in the air. "It isn't you. I know it's going to sound lame but, I'm _old_. . .and I reckon set in my ways, a bit. Change has never been easy for me. Especially when it disrupts the same flow I've had for years. And I'll admit. . .that I've been difficult with this from the beginning. Especially when I made that _phone call._" He stressed, meaning when he called Miss Hattie to take the girls back to the orphanage. As a hurt expression crept over Gru's face, he head slowly shook. "But Gru. . .to this day, I _still_ don't regret doing that. Cause if not, you _never_ would've gone through with your plan to steal the moon, and _you_ know it. And now, because of that, you're one of the most_famous_ villains in the world! With an accomplishment that _no one_ has been able to top! You should be proud of that!" Knowing deep down he was right, Gru could only look away and shake his head.  
"I am. . ." he muttered in a low voice. Gradually he looked up at Nephario with a torn expression on his face. "But. . .I'm proud of my _gurls_ too. . ."  
"I know. . ." Nephario sadly nodded. "And the one thing I _do_ regret, is how _hurt_ you were when they were gone. And I_know_ haven't made things any easier since they've been back. And for that. . .I'm-I'm sorry, lad."

Deeply touched over his, Gru slowly shook his head. Roughly clearing his throat, he gave Nephario a pat on the back. "Hey. . . Hey eet's alright. . .At least you're trying now. . .and dats all dat matters." He said, as Nephario nodded. "I know de gurls can be a leetle _overbearing_. . .Especially Edith. But I think she's like dat cause. . .she wants to be recognized. I oughta know. I went through de same ting as a boy. . ." Hesitating, Gru sighed then shook his head. "And _now_, as an adult. . ."  
Knowing good and well he meant with his mother, Nephario sighed for his dear friend.  
"I know. . ." That's when Gru earnestly looked at him and said,  
"I just don't want dem to ever go through what I went through. . ._Ever_. . ."

**29 days later. . .**

The big day had finally come for Edith to get her game back, but she was nowhere to be found. But Gru knew exactly where she was. With Dr. Nephario in the lab!  
"I figured you'd be down here. . ." Gru said, as she, Nephario and Mark all looked up at the same time. "Hey daddy!"  
"Hey, _lab rat_!" Gru, mocked as she raised the goggles off of her eyes. "I've got something for you. . ." he said, pulling her game out of his jacket pocket.  
"My kitty!" she said, eagerly taking it from him. "I can't believe it's a month already!"  
"Dat's cause you've been so busy. . ." He said as she immediately began to tinker with it.  
"Uh-Oh. . .I think I'm about to lose my assistant. . ." Nephario playfully replied. That is. . .until she stopped, glancing at Mark. Smiling, she handed it to him and said,  
"Here ya go. . ." For a minute, it was as though Gru couldn't believe what she was doing. They gaped down at her just as shocked as Mark was.  
"_Gigi_?" he asked, slowly taking it from her.  
"Yeah. . ." Edith said. "I reset it. It's yours. . ."  
"_Whaaa_?" he questioned, gaping from her to the stunned expressions on the men's faces. Shyly smiling she said, "I wanted you to have it. . .For saving me. . ." Through the goggles. . .Edith could see tears welling up in his eyes. "_Ohhhhh_. . ." he replied, sniffling until he started to cry. "Hey, it's ok. Have fun. . .and if you need help-"  
"Ok. . ." he choked out, with a sniffle.

For a minute, Gru was so moved by her gesture that he could only marvel down at her with disbelief. "I can't believe you deed dat, Edith. . ."  
"Me neither. . ." Nephario said, folding his arms with satisfaction. "That was very commendable of you, young lady." Kneeling down to her level, Gru could only stare at her for a minute. Then he said,  
"Edith. . .What you just deed was better dan eef I would've given him 100 raises!" Now he scooped her forward, until he was tightly hugging her. "I'm so proud of you, gurl. . .  
You grew up a leetle. . ."

From these words, a throat cleared causing both him and Edith to look up at Dr. Nephario. Smiling proudly, he nodded at Gru and said, "And so did you. . .for sticking to your guns!"

The End. . .


End file.
